Our Impossible Love
by sharons creation
Summary: The story is kavi based...various impossible incidenys taking place...the hero, heroine as well as the writer( me) are confused enough...peep into know more...rnr guyss...
**chapter 1**

 **A/N: so guyzz aap log kaise ho... m sorry i know m too late but...wat to do board exams...ab galti ki hai to uska compensation to dena padega na...to uske liye new story...so guys ab jyada gussa mat ho story padho...lets go on...**

at sachin's residence...

sachin: hello...arre wah..aaj to main dhanya ho gya o aapne aaj hume call kiya...

guy: ho gayi tei masti...nautanki...

sachin: accha ji ek to ab aap hme vha pune jaa kr bhul gye or ume sunaa rhe ho..

guy: ho gya tera taunt karke?

sachin: accha chal bata phone kaise kiya...

guy: tujhse kuch baat karni hai...

sachin: haa bolna..

guy: yaarr..main shaadi karra hu

sachin: kya kab kyu? I mean ye kab hua?

guy: bas do din pehle baat fix hui...or bahot jald shaadi bhi hai...

sachin: wooh...mere bhai shaheed hone jaa rha hai tu!

guy: haa yarr...or main chahta hun ke mere bachelorhood k aakhri din main tum log k saath guzarun..isiliye teri help chaiye

sachin: haa bol kya karun...main?

guy: mujhe tum log sath time spend karna hai...

sachin: haa mere bhai.. main samjh gaya lekin iss sab mein mera kya role hai...i reapeat..

guy: tu bas ek kaam kar bureau jaake meko call kardena...main sbko ye news khud dena chata hun...

sachin: thik h mahashay jaisa aap chahe...btw..ye to btayega ki ladki kon haai?

guy: tujhe rudra singh chauhan yaad hai?

sachin: ofcs yaad hai yr...

guy:uski...I mean unki eklauti beti..."aranya"

sachin:abbe,,,teko koi or ladki nhi mili shaadi karne k liye..uski beti se shaadi kar rha hai..

guy: yarr... dadi ne aranya ko ,mere liye pasand kiya hai and tu jaanata hain an main daadi ko mana nhi kar sakta...

sachin: accha chal thik hai..ab haa bol diya to bol diya...chal mujhe abhi ready hona hain baaad mein baat krta hun...

guy: haa thik hai...or sunn jo kaam diya hain na vo pura karna smjhe..

sachin; haa yarr...

 **A/N: so guyz ab tak to pata chal gya hogaa ki kisi ki shadi hai...ab kiski ye nhi pata...guess maaaro i knw aapka dimaag inn chizo mein accha khasa chalta hai...**

in the bureau...everyone is working when saachin...hez tooexcited to tell the news to everyone..

sachin: sir...sir kavin shaadi kar rha hai..

acp sir: (shocked and happy) kya? sach mein?

sachin: haa sir lijiye aap khud baat kr lijiyye usse...

he calls kavin...everybody is excited to hear dis..except one...

kavin: hello...

acp sir: kyaa baat hai kavin...shaaadi kr rhe ho?

kavin: haa sir... or aap log ko bhi aana haai

abhi: ofcs kavin hum zrur ayenge..

daya: bhai kavin ye to btao ki ladki kon ai..

sachin: sir rudra singh chauhan ki bbeti aranya..

abhi: waah...bada accha sasuraal oaaya hai tune...

and evryone starts laughing...purvi speaks up..since she is d youngest evryone calls her pari..

purvi: congratulations sir...

kavin: pari was dat u?

sachin: kya yarr..kavin tu pune jaake pari ki awaaz bhul gya...

kavin: nhi yr...pari tnxx...nd tum iss sachin ki baat par dhyan mat do...tumhe pata hai na main tumhe nhi bhulunga...

pari: (blushes) haa sir...

A/N: so guyz scene kuch samajh nhi aaya hoga..dnt worry aage aage dekho hota hai kya...

kavin: sir main aap logo k saath aapne bachelorhood k aakhiri din guzaarna chahta hu...aap kab aare ho?

aacp sir: ofcs kavin: hum parso hi niklenge...

kavin: sach mein sir? mein aap logon ka intezaar karunga

and their conversation gets over so sachin disconnects d call..but acp sir gets a call

and moves out of the cabin...and when he comes back he is a bit upset..

abhi: kya hua sir...

acp: chitrole ka phone tha parso delhii jaana hai...ye dcp hamesha shani banke mere sar par mandraata rehta hai...

dayA: sir abhi?

acp sir: abhi kya..main parso nhi aa skta tumlog chale jaana...

purvi(in mind): yhi mauka hai beta tu bhi hatt. jaa rasta se vrna teko apne pyaar ki shaadi hote hue dekhni padegi...

purvi: sir...actually main bhi yhi ruk jaati hun...

daya: kyu?

abhi: haa tum kyu yha rukogi?

shreya:ha tum hmare sath chl rhi ho yr...main akeli reh jaaungi...nd m sure koi faaltu reason k vjh se ruk rhi hogi...

daya: haa vo kuch nhi tum chal rhi o hmare sath..

acp sir:ha purvi...kavin hamare family ka hissa hai...uski shadi ho rhi hi...nd tum nhi jaaogi to usse kitna bura lagega..

purvi(in mind): unko to pata bhi nhi chalega ki main vha nhi hun...he dsnt think abt so much..

acp: purvi...kaha kho gyi...

purvi: par sir..

acp sir: par var kuch nhi tum jaa rhi ho and thats final...

purvi: ohk sir..(wid frown on her face)

which is noticed by sachin...

in the evening...

abhi: sab logone apna kaam krliya na..kyuki kl hum bas basic kaam krne wale hai..so aaj ssare important kaa niptalo..

daya: haa yr...vaaise ye sachin kaha hai?

abhi: are vo acp sahab ne use bus ki booking krne bheja hai...fir baadmein vo aake hume hmare pases de dega...

aftrssometime every1 finishes their work aand leave fr their homes..

purvi's residence...

she changess herself into top and shorts..

takes a book opens in starts looking into it..cyuz she couldnt concentrate..it is clearly seen dat something is bothering her...nd a tear drop falls from her eyes..

 **Jo main jaanti ke preet kare dukh hoy**  
 **To nagar dhindora kehti**  
 **Preet na kariyo koi**  
 **Jo main jaanti ki mann khud bairi hoy**  
 **Har nagar dindhora kehti**  
 **Preet na kariyo koi**

 **shez crying silently..( imagine how much she ll be going through...wen she ll se her love getting married to someone else..)**

 **suddnly the doorbell rings..**

 **purvi: iss waqt kon hoga..**

she gets up wipes her tears...still they her eyes are red...she opens the door and is suprised to find sachin there...

purvI: sir aap?

sachin: haa ye vo tumhe tumhara pass dene aaya tha..

purvi: ohh thank you so much...aiye na sir andar aaiye...

they both go inside..sachin sees her eyes r red..

sachin: purvi tum ro rhi thi kya..

purvi: nnnn..nhi ssir main to book pdh rhi thi see...(sshows him the book)

sachin: accha..ab jhut bolna bhi sikh gyi tum...pari?

pari: nhi sir...aaaaisa kuch nhi hai..

sachin: accha...thik tumhe nhi batana to mat batao...lekin..tum kavin k shaadi pe jaane se manaa kyu kr rhi thi..

pari: sir mujhe ab bhi nhi jaana aap plz acp sir ko samjhaiye na

sachin: kya lekin kyu?

pari: vo main aapko nhi bata skti.. plzz

sachin: nhi purvi..main aisa nhi kr skta..lekin agr koi prblm hai to tum mjhe bta skti ho ho..may be we cn work over it

there are tears in her eyes...and therz a cmplt silence..she didnt speak a word nor did he...so he decided to leave...when she said..

pari: i love him...( and started crying)

sachin ins shocked to hear this...

sachim: kya..u love him..kabse...or use bataya tumne?

pari: nhi...mujhe lga vo handsome hai isiliye bas attraction hua hoga unke jaane ka baad sb thin ho jayga...bt aissa nhi hua...i felt deep in love wid him..or ab vo shaadi kr rhe h..he dsnt love me..

sachin: aisa kisne kaha tumse?

pari: kya mtlb? vo aranya se bina pyar kiye hi shaadi kr rhe hai...ofcs he loves her..

sachin: kavin apni daadi k khaatir ye shadi kr rha hai..use aranya se koi pyaar vyaar nhi hai...

purvi: haa to lekin vo mere liye kuch feel bhi to nhi krte..

sachin: haa shyd...bt kya pata krne lag jaaye? i mean u never know..

pari: kya sach mein aisa ho skta ? (thinks for a whie) nhi nhi...main unke life mein problem nhi create nhi krna chahti..mujhe ni aana

sachin: dekho pari...kavin tumhare life ka pehla pyaar hai..vo kisi or ka ho jaaye isse pehle use dekh to lo uske sath thoda tym spend krlo...plzz atleast mere liye chlo na..

pari: accha ok..thik h chlti hun..lekin jb main bolu tb aapko mujhse milna pdega...evn its 3;30 am..

sachin: accha baba pakka done..

pari: thnk u...

 **A/N: so guyss kaisa laga start i hope apko accha laaga ho...ik kuch spcl nhi hua iss chap mein..bt m sure nxt chapter aap log bht jyada enjoy krnewale ho..so if u want nxt chap thn fatafat bht saare reviews post kro...atleast 30 reviews fr dis chap...tb tk tata bye bye...see you keep smilimg..love u all 3 3**


End file.
